La carte de la sincérité
by lady draygone
Summary: "- Je suis désolée Drago, mais tu ne peux tout simplement pas venir le jour de mon mariage, interrompre la cérémonie, me traîner dans cette pièce et empêcher mon fiancé d'y pénétrer !" OS


Elle détourna le regard de la porte close sur laquelle l'on s'acharnait de l'extérieur. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. C'était le genre de situation que l'on voyait dans les films, qu'elle avait lu dans les livres, mais qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû vivre un jour. Les choses ne se passaient pas comme ça. Pas dans le monde réel. Or elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de rationnel à la vie sentimentale affreusement banale. Bien qu'à la réflexion, cette vérité s'était diamétralement transformée lorsqu'elle avait recroisé cet ancien Serpentard et mangemort, arrogant et mesquin.

L'homme qui lui faisait face lança de nouveau un sort sur la porte. De silence cette fois, et l'on n'entendit plus les éclats de voix constitués d'injures et d'injonctions.

Il fit un pas vers elle et elle voulut reculer. Mais elle n'y parvint pas, trop préoccupée par ce regard profond qui la clouait sur place.

— Écoute Hermione, je…

Il s'interrompit brutalement et soupira. Détournant les yeux, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, quelque peu désemparé. Il avait fait son coup de fou, avait agi sous l'impulsion et maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, il lui fallait trouver quelque chose à dire. Il n'avait pas prévu de discours. Il n'y avait tout bonnement pas réfléchi, en fait.

Il se sentit stupide. Elle attendait, debout face à lui, certainement furieuse, et ne comptait pas l'aider. A l'évidence, il devait agir vite, bien que la chance soit pour l'instant de son côté: elle n'avait pas encore explosé. Il prit une profonde inspiration et plongea son regard dans le sien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait jouer la carte de la sincérité. C'est donc d'un ton grave qu'il reprit la parole de sa voix traînante.

— Je ne te promets pas le mariage, ni de beaux enfants, ni une histoire sans accrocs, mais… S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça.

Elle cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche, fronça les sourcils. Et soupira. Il la déstabilisait. Complètement. Et elle ne devait pas. Pas craquer. Pas si près du but. Pas à cause de lui.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu de texte aussi ridicule et incohérent au vu de la situation qui l'exigeait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher ces paroles de s'insinuer en elle sournoisement. Elle déglutit et maudit sa voix d'être si peu assurée lorsqu'elle répliqua, en croisant les bras, cherchant à le défier, à le pousser dans ses retranchements.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me promets alors ?

— Rien, souffla-t-il. Je n'ai jamais fait de promesses. Ou alors je ne les ai pas tenues. Je ne crois pas être doué pour ça.

— Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

— Je ne veux pas que tu l'épouses.

Elle aurait voulu rire, là, juste sous son nez. Mais la seule chose que provoqua en elle ces quelques mots fut l'envie de pleurer. Alors pour se protéger, elle choisit la colère, sourde et calme.

— Je suis désolée Drago, mais je ne suis pas ta mère: tes désirs ne sont pas des ordres. Et tu ne peux tout simplement pas venir le jour de mon mariage, interrompre la cérémonie, me traîner dans cette pièce et empêcher mon fiancé d'y pénétrer ! Imagines-tu seulement le désastre qui doit avoir lieu derrière cette porte ?

Il pinça les lèvres, accusant les paroles de la femme en robe de mariée qui se tenait devant lui. Il faisait un pas vers elle, après avoir mis difficilement son orgueil de côté et s'être donné en spectacle devant toute une assemblée, et elle le prenait sur ce ton. Très bien, mais il n'allait pas entrer dans son jeu et crier plus fort qu'elle. Il n'était pas là pour ça, n'allait pas piétiner les efforts qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici.

— Tu es désolée mais je ne le suis pas Hermione. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment courageux, mais cette fois -même si je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je suis en train de faire- je ne pouvais « tout simplement pas » rester chez moi à attendre que ça se passe.

Elle plissa les yeux, mécontente de le voir reprendre ses propres termes pour la contredire. Le voir reprendre de son assurance également ne la rassurait pas. Elle voulut lui cracher que s'il n'était pas sûr, il n'avait qu'à rentrer chez lui et arrêter de tout gâcher, mais il la devança.

— Et toi, est-ce que tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

Elle resta coite une seconde devant son impudence, avant de s'époumoner presque en tendant rageusement le bras pour désigner la porte.

— Il y a cinq minutes, je m'apprêtais à lui dire oui, Drago !

— Et maintenant ? Tu vas y retourner ?

— Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêche, répliqua-t-elle en croisant de nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine, rehaussant son décolleté.

Le regard de l'ancien Serpentard s'y perdit un instant avant de replonger dans celui de la jeune femme.

— Moi. Si tu me laisses le faire, je t'en empêche, Hermione.

— Tu as fermé la porte.

— Nous savons tous les deux que tu connais le contre-sort.

— Je n'ai pas ma baguette. Tu te doutes bien qu'avec une robe pareille, je n'ai pas de poches où la mettre, lança-t-elle en désignant sa robe à deux mains, partant du bustier jusqu'à ses pieds.

Il ne sourit pas à la remarque, tandis que ses doigts se refermaient sur sa baguette qu'il tenait toujours à la main. D'un geste du poignet, il annula le sort. La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée, laissant entrer bruyamment Viktor Krum qui mit quelques pas avant de se remettre de son élan incontrôlé. Il avait visiblement tenter de faire céder la porte sous ses rudes coups d'épaule.

Aussitôt, il menaça Drago de sa baguette. Hermione qui lui donnait le dos tourna la tête vers lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rageur. Il serrait les poings -sa baguette menaçant de se briser entre ses doigts-, sa mâchoire était crispée à l'extrême et ses sourcils froncés si bas qu'ils auraient pu masquer ses yeux noirs. Son ton fut virulent lorsqu'il s'adressa à l'homme qui le ridiculisait à son propre mariage.

— Malefoy, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais…

— Viktor, s'il te plaît, l'interrompit Hermione dans un souffle.

Avant même qu'il ne prononce un autre mot, elle le supplia de nouveau.

— Laisse-nous encore un peu. Je suis désolée, ce ne sera pas long. Je reviens bientôt, je te le promets.

Derrière lui, Hermione aperçut Harry et Ginny et leurs expressions inquiètes. Son fiancé était réticent à les laisser seuls. C'était sa femme, son mariage. De quel droit ce gringalet se permettait-il d'y faire un tel scandale. Et son Hermione, pourquoi le laissait-elle faire ? Que devait-il en penser ? Il avait toujours eu confiance en elle et ne pouvait admettre avoir eu tort. Alors, il l'observa longuement, et face à son regard dévasté, sa promesse de revenir, et le « s'il te plaît muet » qui ornait ses lèvres, Viktor quitta la pièce, lentement et à reculons. Il hésita encore longuement avant de refermer la porte à contrecoeur, sous le regard presque larmoyant de sa fiancée, et celui insondable de l'héritier Malefoy.

Aussitôt la porte close, Hermione se retourna vers Drago.

— Ferme la porte, lui ordonna-t-elle la voix chevrotante, cette nouvelle scène brisant un peu plus ses barrières.

Il s'exécuta, peu sûr de la suite des évènements.

— Alors, tu vas aller le rejoindre ?

— Evidemment, souffla-t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux. Il ne savait plus quelle carte tenter pour la garder. Il avait l'impression de n'en avoir plus aucune à abattre, et même que sa main de départ était bien pauvre. Drago Malefoy ne s'était jamais senti aussi démuni. Son regard se posa sur les pans de tissus vaporeux de la robe d'Hermione.

Elle était belle aujourd'hui et il aurait voulu que ce soit pour lui. Il n'avait pas toujours su déceler le charme des courbes de son visage, ni l'attrait de celles de son corps. Même après leur premier baiser et leur première étreinte, il ne s'était rien avoué. Il avait fallu qu'il la croise un jour, sur le Chemin de Traverse, pendue au bras du célèbre attrapeur bulgare pour qu'il réalise pleinement toute sa grâce. Il n'avait pas pu supporter alors de la voir accompagnée de son autre amant. De l'officiel.

— Je l'aime, tu sais.

La voix d'Hermione n'était qu'un murmure, mais il faisait plus mal que tous les sortilèges de magie noire qu'il avait enduré jusque-là. Il ne dit rien, ne releva pas la tête.

— Mais toi, je t'aime tellement plus.

Il resta figé, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, avant de relever la tête, conscient de l'ultimatum. Bien sûr, cette révélation lui réchauffait le cœur. Il avait envie de le crier sur le toit, et plus précisément de le crier à Krum. Hermione était à lui, le Serpentard, le mangemort, le lâche. Elle l'aimait. Mais le sentiment d'être pris au piège lui comprimait les poumons. Bien sûr, elle attendait une réponse. Elle voulait savoir, l'entendre. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, si lui aussi, il l'aimait en retour.

Mais il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots. Pas même à sa mère. Certes, il les ressentait, mais les exprimer était un exercice auquel il ne s'était jamais risqué. Et même pour Hermione, les mots lui paraissaient trop forts, inavouables.

Alors une nouvelle fois il baissa les yeux, puis détourna la tête.

Une seconde, il retint son souffle, prêt à essuyer sa colère, sa déception, sa douleur. La seconde d'après, il n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais il la tenait, tremblante et sanglotante, dans ses bras. Le nez dans ses cheveux bien rangés, il humait son parfum délicieux, refusant de croire à ce qu'elle soit si proche de lui, sans le frapper ni lui crier des mots horribles. Non, elle s'agrippait fortement à sa chemise, soulagée au fond, qu'il n'ait rien dit. C'était tellement lui, en fait, qu'elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Au contraire, il ne lui mentait pas. Pas à elle. Il ne cherchait pas à être quelqu'un d'autre. Et par Merlin, elle le prenait, juste comme il était. Tellement imparfait.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas empêchée plus tôt ? Le morigéna-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Pourquoi avoir attendu le dernier instant ? J'ai cru que tu t'en fichais ! Que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi ! C'est pour ça que je lui ai dit oui ! Parce que je croyais que…

Elle s'interrompit comme il lui relevait doucement la tête du bout des doigts. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle se perdit dans des méandres d'acier liquide.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il n'y arrivait pas. Pas encore, mais…

— Lis en moi, Hermione, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle chaud.

Alors il déversa ses souvenirs, ses émotions, tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée et elle se sentit happée dans son esprit. Les images défilèrent et les sentiments l'assaillirent à mesure qu'elle reconnaissait les décors et les scènes.

Elle voyait Drago surpris de la voir dans la boutique de Scribenpenne, Drago tourmenté des accusations dont elle l'assaillait, Drago coléreux qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Puis elle le vit impatient de la voir transplaner chez lui, jaloux de la savoir avec Viktor, en paix après l'une de leurs étreintes, coupable après l'une de leurs disputes, en rage à la lecture du faire-part de mariage. Et puis, en tout dernier lieu, elle ressentit le désir impérieux de l'homme qui lui faisait face, le désir qu'il avait de l'embrasser, à cet instant précis. Ce qu'il fit à peine eut-elle cligné des yeux pour revenir à la réalité.

Elle répondit avec autant d'ardeur qu'il y mettait, sa manière à lui de lui faire comprendre que même si tout cela lui faisait peur, et même s'il ne l'avouait pas de vive voix, il était conscient que c'était l'amour qui l'avait poussé jusque là. Jusqu'à elle.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Puis Drago laissa tomber un genou à terre, sous l'œil médusé et toujours aussi ému aux larmes de la jeune femme. Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres maquillées alors qu'il lui prenait délicatement les doigts et les serrait dans les siens.

Drago Malefoy était bien le seul homme de tout le Londres sorcier capable de se mettre à genou non pas pour lui demander sa main mais pour lui demander de la reprendre à un autre. Elle ne put cependant le lui refuser alors qu'elle réalisait son bonheur, encore secouée de hoquets, vestiges de ses sanglots.

Hermione Granger avait Drago Malefoy à ses pieds.


End file.
